This invention relates to an anti-theft device for a vehicle.
Various devices are known for interacting with various components of a vehicle, such as an automobile or the like, in an effort to prevent theft of the vehicle. It has been found that many of such devices are ineffectual in achieving this purpose so that, not withstanding presence of such a device on a vehicle, the vehicle can nonetheless be stolen.
This invention takes a different approach to preventing theft of a vehicle. In accordance with the invention, an anti-theft device is provided for a motor vehicle including a brake pedal disposed adjacent an interior surface of the vehicle. The anti-theft device comprises pedal engaging means, and retaining means connected to the pedal engaging means. The retaining means is selectively secureable to the interior surface of the vehicle for retaining the brake pedal in its depressed position, wherein the vehicle brakes are engaged. In this manner, movement of the vehicle is prevented when the retaining means is secured to the vehicle surface. When the retaining means is disconnected from the vehicle surface, movement of the vehicle is again allowed due to release of the brake pedal. In a preferred embodiment, the pedal engaging means comprises a hook-like member formed at the end of a neck extending outwardly from a base. A pedestal is firmly secured to the interior surface of the vehicle. The base is selectively mountable to and demountable from the pedestal. When the hook member is engaged with the brake pedal and the base secured to the pedestal, the brake pedal is maintained in its depressed position, wherein the brakes of the vehicle are engaged and movement of the vehicle is prevented. To assist in maintaining engagement of the hook member with the brake pedal, a block is preferably mounted to the brake pedal stem adjacent the upper surface of the brake pedal.